Opposing Council
by The Teal Haired Wonder
Summary: Ciel is Chicago's best district attorney, but what happens when he meets the self proclaimed best defense attorney, Alois? It was rivalry from the start. Will it affect the case? Slight Alois/Ciel AU


**A/n: hey I wanted to do an alois/ciel and guess what? This one is in AU. :)**

**I don't own kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

"Hello?"

"Ciel? It's Kat, I heard you're on the Santiago case"

"Hun, I can't necessarily tell you about that, but we're still on at eight right?"

"Of course, I'm so excited! We're going to the best restaurant in the city!"

"Just for you"

"Aw you're so sweet! Wellll I have to go, Martin is getting snippy"

"Love you"

Ciel Phantomhive is the best district attorney Chicago has seen yet, and this murder trial is the biggest the city has seen in years. It's not every day that you see a CEO of a major company found dead on the floor of his office, a bullet buried in his brain. Santiago, a serial killer, who still hasn't disclosed his first name, was caught when he tried to rob a bank. He killed 12 people, 3 big shot CEO's of huge companies and the rest just your average Joe.

Ciel walked down the busy Chicago street, briefcase in hand, checking his email on his iPhone. He had a date with Katrina at eight, it was five, he had an hour to get to the office grab the case file and head home. Good thing the office was six blocks away and he was on foot. Katrina on the other had was busy busy busy, working on an article or the next day's paper on Ciel and the upcoming trial.

"Kat!" Martin, her boss, yelled for the third time today.

"Yes Martin? What is it this time?" she replied, this guy was driving her nuts. She was about to be pushed over the edge.

"Cut the coffee break and get back to my article! It's going on the front page toots! I need that puppy finished!"

"Martin, I will call Ciel now and get him to put an end to the release of information if you don't shut your fat lip. Yes its blackmail. But I swear I-" Kat stopped herself, embarrassed and now probably out of a job.

"That's what I like about you Kat, you got moxie" Martin said sipping his coffee and turning to walk to his office.

Meanwhile a few blocks away, Ciel, who was three quarters of the way to his office, heard someone talking about the case, right there on the street corner. It was a blonde who looked to be about a year older than him, he also had a brief case, coincidence? 'Yes, no way he could be a lawyer' Ciel thought.

"Well if it isn't the DA" the blonde said pointing out Ciel to the man he was talking to.

"And who are you?" Ciel asked looking at his watch.

"I'm Santiago's lawyer" he said grinning like a mad man.

'This dude is nuts. Who would be that guy's lawyer?' Ciel thought.

"Idiot" Ciel mumbled.

"What? Speak louder!"

"Maybe that wasn't for you to hear"

"Oh. So now you're making fun of me? I'll have you know in the best defense lawyer in the state!" he had begun to raise his voice.

'This guys a lunatic' Ciel said in his mind 'maybe he's bipolar?'

Ciel started to walk away, when the blonde lashed out.

"You think you can ignore me like I'm not even here? No one does that to Alois Trancy!" he said shoving Ciel into an alley way, pushing him up against the wall.

"Look, I like you, I really do Phantomhive. You're perfect, wining every case, cute girl on your arm, rich. It's the same for me. And I think deep down inside your really just a scared little child who grew up as an orphan and decided 'hey I want to help people'." Alois said his hand just gently brushing the others cheek.

"Don't touch me!" Ciel shouted pushing Alois and walking off.

"That's right Ciel, just keep it up. We'll see how all this pans out in court. You will be mine." Alois muttered under his breath.

"It's seven already? Damn" Ciel mumbled to himself as he rushed over to his Lamborghini. After getting buckled in he sped off to his penthouse apartment.

He walked in, set the bread case down and was about to take a shower when someone knocked on the door. He rushed to put a shirt on then yelled "it's open" Kat stepped in wearing a short black cocktail dress with her fiery colored hair down and black pumps.

"You look gorgeous" he said walking over to her. His tux, which he was still slipping in the jacket had a red rose in the breast pocket, it almost matched Kat's hair perfectly.

"You're not only the smartest man I've dated but you're the handsomest too" she said taking his arm which was offered to her.

"Thanks, love" he said as he opened the car door for her.

* * *

**A/n: thanks for reading :)**

**Maybe some fluffy Alois/Ciel in the next chapter!**

**Review?**


End file.
